


Bobbi and Piper

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: Girl Love/Girl Up [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Bobbi, Autistic Piper, Female Friendship, Gen, autistic characters, both are my autistic babies, except for these tags, not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Bobbi's never been overly good at People. But sometimes she knows exactly what someone needs





	Bobbi and Piper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> Yes, I did have a rough day, and yes this is quite a bit of self-projection. Deal with it.

The first red flag was when Piper didn’t enter the room with the other agents, instead walking right past to her bunk. Bobbi didn’t think much of it; after all, she too often felt incredibly tired after a long mission.

The second red flag was when Piper didn’t show up for dinner. It was lasagne, which Bobbi knew was her favourite, thanks to Piper’s excessive comments about how lasagne was  _ the best _ . A small kernel of worry settled at the bottom of Bobbi’s stomach, but she brushed it aside as merely a bit of exhaustion.

The third red flag was when Piper didn’t show up for the mission debriefing. Bobbi knew better than anyone that you didn’t just  _ skip _ debriefing, even if you were insanely tired. The worry in her stomach grew, but she wasn’t entirely sure how to approach Piper. If she really was that tired, she could be quite snappish. But she could be in need of a friend…

Bobbi glanced down the hallway towards the bunks, debating whether or not to go and check. Her concern eventually got the better of her and she hurried towards Piper’s room before she could change her mind. She raised her fist to knock on the door when she heard a sniffle on the other side of the door. 

Her heart leapt into her throat. Piper was crying. How was she supposed to deal with that? She had never been very good at comforting a crying person. Perhaps she should get Hunter, or May, or Daisy. They were all good at knowing what to do to help her feel better when she was crying.

But she didn’t. Instead, a little voice in the back of her mind prompted her to get her weighted blanket and comfort book - the kids’ one that had textures. As she hastened to get these items, Bobbi rationalised her actions. Her blanket and book always made her feel better when she was upset. Maybe they’d help Piper, too. 

Returning to Piper’s bunk, Bobbi knocked softly on the door. “Piper? Can I come in?”

Bobbi waited a moment before she heard the sound of a lock being unlocked. Bobbi gently pushed the door open and licked her lips nervously when she saw Piper laying on her tummy on the bed.

“I, um, heard you crying just now, and so I brought some things that help me feel better when I’m upset,” Bobbi explained, stumbling over her words. She carefully put her book down in front of Piper and then laid the weighted blanket on top of her. She opened her mouth to explain what each was, but decided against it. Piper could work it out for herself.

After straightening the blanket out, Bobbi turned to leave, when Piper’s small voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

“Stay?”

Bobbi hesitated a second, chewing on her bottom lip. She was really not that good at this stuff, but she figured it couldn’t hurt to at least try. Slowly, she closed the door again and then sat down on the floor next to Piper’s bed. She tried not to stare as Piper opened the book and read and felt it. The neurotypicals didn’t like it when she stared, and so she settled her gaze on the floor, letting her mind wander. 

She tensed each time Piper sniffled or drew in a shaky breath, but she didn’t react. She just gave Piper time. After a while, Piper spoke again.

“Bobbi?”

“Mmm?” Bobbi raised her head. 

“Lion?” She saw Piper point weakly to a little lion toy sitting on top of her drawers. Bobbi reached for it and then gave it to Piper. Piper smiled a tiny little smile as she accepted it, and Bobbi resumed her previous position.

After another little while, Piper seemed much calmer, and Bobbi felt much less tense because of it.

“Thanks, Agent Morse,” Piper said from the bed. 

“It’s just Bobbi,” Bobbi corrected automatically. “But you’re welcome.”

She could hear the smile in Piper’s response. “How did you know that this stuff would help?”

“It helps me when I’m upset,” Bobbi explained again. “Calms me down.”

“Thanks.”

Bobbi nodded, and then stood to leave. She knew she wasn’t really needed here anymore. But once again, Piper stopped her before she could make it out the door. 

“Bobbi?” She turned to see Piper looking directly at her. “Can I keep these?”

Bobbi couldn’t help but smile, just a little bit. “Just for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a weighted blanket. Sadly, I do not.


End file.
